Can you dig it or is it wrong?
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Set during the 'Can you dig it' episode. What happens when Zack's ticklish methods turn into a heated make out session? Twincest. Slash. If you do not like then don't bother. One-shot, can become a two-shot with reviews.


**Hello peoples! I'm sure you're here to read some slash correct? If not then there's a pretty nice arrow looking button on the left corner of your screen. If you wish to push it then go ahead and do, if you wish to read on then just listen to me.**

**I in no way own the Suite Life series because if I did it would have been way more perverted and slashish. Also, in case you didn't realize it this is Twincest. Yep, that means Zack and Cody loving. If you no like then go to that button I mentioned. I bet that button looks nice, don't it? I would push it myself but currently I cannot.**

**Anyway, here you go.**

**(Note: This takes place in the 'Can you dig it?' episode. To be more specific its when Zack finds princess Zaria's crown)**

...

"Look at me I'm the king of the jungle" Zack giggled out as he exclaimed his finding with a strange dance. Cody, his all so loving geeky brother, watched him as he continued on.

Idiot...

Zack made a monkey gesture and then turned to look at his twin.

"More like the duke of the dim-wits" Cody retorted as he rolled his eyes. "Now will you take that off?" He asked referring to the crown that Zack was just treating like a toy.

Seriously, it's an ancient treasure...

"What?" Zack asked still grinning. "I can't hear you over the humming"

Cody looked at his brother curiously because he heard no such hum.

"What humming?"

"The crown it's making some kind of weird noise" Zack said as he held it in his hands. "It's vibrating...is that suppose to happen?"

Cody just shifted on his feet and rolled his eyes.

"Will you quit goofing around?"

Honestly...

"All I'm saying is..." Zack began as they both changed their positions to face each other again.

Had they been dancing in circles or something...? "It tickles"

Cody looked at his brother with a slight glare as said brother held the crown to his stomach.

He laughed childishly and continued on making Cody more and more annoyed.  
>"Ooh" Zack moaned out as he glanced at his brother.<p>

Suddenly a thought popped into his head so, like usual, he acted on it quickly.

He quickly grabbed the crown and put onto his brother's stomach.

Cody instantly began laughing cutely, which Zack noted as cutely, but that thought quickly vanished as soon as it came.

Cody slapped the crown away from his stomach and gave Zack a weird stare.

What? Did I do something wrong...?

They kept staring at one another until Zack pounced forward to put the crown back on Cody.

Cody instantly recoiled from that and hid behind a tree.  
>"Stop it" He said with a slight smirk.<p>

"Nah, I'm good" Zack teased as he fled after his brother again.

Cody maneuvered around the tree but was quickly caught by his brother. Zack grinned and placed the crown in the others shirt.

"S-stttttooooopppppp!" Cody shouted as he squirmed trying to rid of the object.

With a quick thought he slipped off his shirt with a gasp.

Zack just watched with giggles but then felt himself tense a bit.

...that was adorable...

"Real funny" Cody shouted as he grabbed the crown and tried to fix his now wrinkled shirt.

Zack watched his brother and found his eyes trailing the now exposed skin.

...

He walked over to his twin slowly and grabbed the crown and moved it to Cody's crouch.

Cody instantly yelped out a moan and jumped back from the touch.

But Zack wouldn't have that.

He quickly tackled his brother and forced the crown back in place.

Cody giggled on the floor and began seeing white as he became aroused.

"S-sssttttoooopppp Zzzzzaaaaccccckkkkkkk!" He hissed out between the laughs and slight moans, but Zack just grinned even more.

For some reason Zack found the scene so erotic, he didn't want to stop...even though he felt himself hardening.

"SSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPP!"

"Sorry Codes, no can do"

Cody looked up at his brother who now sat on him and pushed him over so he could fall onto the floor.

He seized the moment and brought the crown onto Zack's groin.

"AAAAaaaahhhh" Zack moaned as he felt the vibrations in his groin. He looked at Cody and shoved him over, and it continued on like that until the thing stopped vibrating.

When it had ceased both boys were out of breath and lying shoulder to shoulder on the ground.

Zack's heart pounded as he looked at Cody, his hard-on still clearly present.

Without another thought he crashed his lips onto Cody who froze at the touch.

After several seconds both boys just stared at one another.

What the heck just happened...?

"...Cody...?" Zack asked silently making the other finally breath in.

"...yeah...?"

"...did we just...just...kiss...?"

"...yeah" Cody answered with a blush.

Zack nodded and then moved closer to the other blond.

"Did you like it...?"

Cody didn't know what to say to that so he remained silent.

"Because I did" Zack said with another smirk forming. Cody's blush deepened as he cleared his throat.

"...I did too..." he confessed.

Zack instantly grinned and then pounced on his younger brother.

Suddenly his hands were everywhere and Cody couldn't help but scream out in pleasure.

He knew this was wrong...

But it feels so right.

Zack sucked on Cody's neck and wrapped his arms around the boy's frame.

"fuck" He mumbled as he continued with his lips. Never has he ever felt like this, never...not for any girl he's ever dated.

"Z-Zack" Cody moaned as he let his mind slip from what was right.

This is wrong

This is wrong

Zack pulled up and gazed at Cody puzzled.

The other had stopped pressing forward.

"...are you okay with this...?" Zack asked making Cody look him in the eyes.

He didn't know what to say still...  
>"...are you...?"<p>

Cody cleared his throat again and ran his hand up to cup his brother's cheek.

"Yeah" He yelped out. "It's wrong...but I don't want you to stop"

Zack grinned again at that and returned to his brother.

His hand slipped under Cody's shorts and began stroking the treasure that he suddenly crazed dearly.

"Z-Zack" Cody moaned as his brother's hands ran on his manhood.

Never would he ever have said this would ever occur in his life, especially with his twin, but that didn't matter, no, he wanted it. He wanted Zack...Zack...he wanted Zack to fuck him right here, right now.

"I want to fuck you, Codes" Zack whispered into his year making him blush.

How did he...?

Zack chuckled and then slipped off Cody's shorts to fully display his twitching cock.

When Zack began stripping off his clothes Cody began to worry,

What if someone sees us!

"W-what if someone...comes...?" He asked making the other chuckle in return.

"No one will" He said back as he returned to stroking his brother's cock.

Cody moaned again and ran his hands on Zack's body.

"Suck my cock" Zack then said to Cody as he ran his fingers over the erection.

Cody looked at him to argue but Zack pleaded and shoved him down on his knees.

"I'm begging" he said as a sweat ran down his forehead.

Cody nodded and then grabbed the male organ that he was only use to seeing in science books. But even those books never stated how to pleasure one...and he had never ever down graded to watching actual porn. No that was unsanitary and very inappropriate for a person underage.

The most he ever came to that type of behavior was when he masturbated, but that itself was rare.

"Please" Zack mumbled out as Cody began stroking his cock. It twitched in his hand and he couldn't help but feel his heart race.

...

Without another thought he inched forward and put Zack's dick in his mouth.

It felt weird but it tasted alright.

"Ugh" Zack moaned out as Cody began slowly sucking. "Fuck, Cody"

Upon hearing his name he looked up and found an erotic sight.

Zack was panting in ecstasy and...and he was the cause of it.

"Ugh, faster Cody" Zack said as he fisted his hair. Cody obeyed and sucked faster, he could taste the pre-cum and he had to admit, it was pretty good.

Zack began thrusting into his mouth so he began worrying a bit, but that was dispersed when he heard Zack.

"I fuckin love you, Cody!" Zack shouted as his seed shot into Cody's mouth. Cody instantly pulled back from the motion, he was not prepared for that, and was coated with the white substance.

At first he felt disgusted but then Zack kissed him on the mouth with a reasurring passion.

"I fuckin love you" He repeated.

Cody gulped and then felt Zack's hand on his manhood once again.

"I want you to love me too" he said as he stroked his member.

...

"I do" Cody said as he began panting from the action.

...

**And there you go. If liked I will write possibly more. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was in a hurry to finish this today. Stupid schedule...**

**Anyway, peace.**


End file.
